


Adam Driver XXIX (NYT Magazine Dec 2018)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [29]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Speedpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A blurry, dramatically lit Adam with knitted brows, painted in about 90 minutes.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Adam Driver XXIX (NYT Magazine Dec 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent two days drawing Kylo Ren's padded surcoat and needed to remind myself that I can, indeed, draw something and not have it take forever. I was hoping to get it brushier, but alas, my inner control freak asserted herself. 
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken by Jack Davison for a New York Times magazine article dated 14 Dec 2018. 
> 
> Completed in about 90 minutes. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxix.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxix-eye.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxix-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
